


[PODFIC] by her hands

by forzandopod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, Behind the Scenes, Female-Centric, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, this is where the Resistance got started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: At the very beginning of the Resistance there is one woman -- Leia Organa -- and there are many women -- the beings who stood with her when she broke away from the New Republic.





	[PODFIC] by her hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by her hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466156) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



> The music choice in this podfic is entirely inspired by the AMAZING AMAZING fanvid [Carrie and Gary - A Better Son/Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lPtFlfAh5E) by eruthros from Festivids 2016. GO WATCH IT! WATCH IT AGAIN! CRY FOREVER! ...and then you can listen to this podfic

**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:08:35 

**Music:** [A Better Son/Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lPtFlfAh5E) by Rilo Kiley

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bSW%20SQ%5d%20by%20her%20hands.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
